A Trip to Hell and Back
by Artistic Optimist
Summary: Anita had lived an average life, but after dying in a car accident, she is sent through a series of misfortunes and to the pits of Hell. There, she meets the lady in charge, Lovina, who couldn't be anymore unhappy she's there. Certainly Lovina wil find some way to punish her for her indecencies... Multi-chapter Yuri Spamano. Rating may go up as the story progresses.
1. Car Crashes & Unfinished paperwork

The taste of copper filled Anita's mouth as pain wracked her body. Crimson splattered the interior of her car and her head was smashed into her airbag that had failed to keep her safe. She knew she shouldn't have been driving today. The roads were too slick and the man in the car behind her too carelessly intoxicated and shoved her off the steep slope just next to the paved road. This was the end and she knew it; she prayed to whatever god pitied her situation most that this would end quickly. At least she didn't have a family and kids to worry about… the edges of her vision blurred before enveloping her in darkness, and she succumbed to her inevitable death.

When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't met with the abyss of empty nothingness she'd expected, nor was she engulfed in flames as she was pounded by infinite fists fueled by rage. Instead, she was in a room not too small, decorated with marble floors and a posh little couch in the corner occupied by a cross looking woman with room for one more. Anita sat down next to the other woman, daring to poke her in the arm. A woman in her late thirties with a full head of silvery white her whipped her head around to look at her, "What?" she spat, obviously not in good humor.

"Oh, uh, hi. Where are we?" Anita asked, taking another glance at the room, not recognizing it at all.

The woman just rolled her eyes, "take a look around, we're in a lobby, duh." She said. Well, that explained the little potted plants loitering the place as earthy ornamentation, but not exactly how she got here. The dumb smile on the Latina woman's lips told her that she didn't understand, "see that woman there, behind the desk?" she said, pointing to a pale, glasses-wearing brunette behind a little glass window. "See, she decides where we're going. Heaven, Hell, purgatory, back to our bodies, or to be reborn. After getting the paperwork done, she'll send you on your way." She explained to which Anita nodded.

"Wow… this is really nerve-wracking, huh? I really hope I don't go to hell," she chuckled. To this the other just smirked.

"Oh please, take a look at yourself; I doubt you'll go to hell after they put you in _that,"_ she said, gesturing to Anita's new wardrobe, not the battered and bloody outfit she was wearing during the incident. Instead she found herself in a satiny ivory dress adorned with what seemed to be swans' down. The dress seemed to be the epitome of angelic. This put her worries to rest if it had anything to do with where she was going.

"Carriedo, Anita," beckoned the brunette behind the desk. Anita came forth and smiled at her, greeting her with a 'hello!' that was received with an unamused frown.

"Yes, hello," she said, tapping a stack of papers with a pen in her hand before briefing her on the situation at hand. "Throughout your life, although it ended at an unfortunate age, you've always shown sunny disposition and positivity even through countless adversities. You have never been one to judge others, nor discriminate on race, ethnicity, gender, sexuality, age, or disability. Because of this, many treasures await you in heave-"

"Yeah? So do I get to go up now? Do I get angel wings? That'd be really cool- Oh! Can I fly? Is there food in heaven?" Anita interrupted to quiz her.

"I was not finished." The woman scolded, "Although you were assigned to go on to heaven, the paperwork was neglected to be stamped. Your death was not expected, so we hadn't prepared for this to happen." She said.

"Wha... Where do I go, then?" she asked, appalled. Were all her good deeds and way of life all for naught?

"You will be going to Hell." She said, pushing her glasses up to rest higher on the bridge of her nose. "However, you will not be subject to torment such as most of Hell's occupants. Instead, you will be staying with the lady in charge, or queen, Lovina. Even though you'll be escaping typical torments of the place, Lovina can be less than pleasant to deal with, so good luck to you." She said, dismissing her.

Opening up on the marble floor below her and just a few steps ahead was a circular hole, eerie with dark swirling reds and mahoganies. She looked back to the woman at the desk, to which she gave a nod, "go on, when the paperwork is stamped you'll return here and I'll be able to send you up." She assured her.

"Ah, okay." She agreed, still not sure about the whole ordeal, but she didn't really have a choice here, did she? She took a deep breath, clamping her eyelids shut and taking a step forward, letting herself fall into the unknown and letting fate have it's way with her.


	2. A Hellish Kind of Beauty

Anita stepped into the circling void enveloping her in dizzy flashes of bright reds and gruesome images of something only to be expected of Hell. Her stomach lurched as gravity yanked her down and down even further. Her landing was softer than expected, but as the soles of her feet hit ground, the initial shock and force caused her to fall to her knees. She gasped, feeling as if the air had been stolen from her lungs. She quickly got back to her feet, noticing how cold the stone floor was and she wondered when it was her hands began to shake.

Taking in the sights of the room, she saw that it truly looked like it was only fit to be belonging to that of royalty. Satin curtains draped from the ceilings of this long room, and countless jewels of astronomical value loitered along the sides of the room haphazardly, as if making a sloppy path, but to what? Looking straight ahead she realized just what this shambolic route led to: a woman perched atop a golden throne who had a face even more priceless than the gems, silk, and other precious item's total sum altogether. Her head was propped up on her arm resting on her throne's support, a bored expression painting her features. It was easy to tell that she was the one rightfully titled 'Queen'.

"What is this? Has an angel fallen to my domain?" Lovina said, smirking at the ideas of such torture she could act out on her new heavenly plaything. "Something new every day… What sort of mistake could have sent you here?" she asked herself rhetorically. Drumming her fingers softly along her cheek, she looked Anita up and down, judging her through fearsome silence.

"I suppose there'll be fun to have with you," she said, chuckling darkly. Her voice sent chills down her spine and caused her arms to be blanketed in gooseflesh. Not because of her ominous undercurrent implying that she'd do unspeakable things to her, but for the reason that her speech was simply so dulcet and pleasant. It was hard to believe she was in Hell with someone so lovely in her presence.

The queen stood tall, posture in check, making her look even more ferocious, "I am Lovina, Lord of the Underworld, but you may call me 'Your Majesty,'" she said smugly to which Anita smiled dumbly.

"I'll just call you Lovi!" she cheered, finding her nickname fitting of her. However, this response only elicited a scoff and caused the monarch's face to go red with flush, "you will not!" she spat at her, disgusted. She was the one in charge here, Goddammit!

"Do you not realize the position you're in? We are not friends- you must be ready to get on your knees and bow to me at any given second, understand?" a grin found it's way onto Anita's lips as it was her turn to put Lovina in a favorable position.

"Oh, your majesty, I'd get on my knees for you anytime," she said, her sentence ridden with innuendo which was caught immediately by the queen, causing her face to redden even further.

"You unfathomable bitch! No wonder you got yourself put in Hell, you motherfucker!" she screamed, not finding Anita's little jokes amusing in the least. "Do you know what I can do to you? Or should I show you a lesson?" she said, grabbing her by the collar and dragging her outside into the fiery and desolate scenery. On the ground were what looked similar to puddles in large and irregular shapes. However, beyond the clear and watery surface were more hellish scenes that lurked beyond the transparent exterior. Holding her up and dangling Anita over the pool of torment caused Lovina to regain the arrogant smirk on her face she had once before. "Good bye, you damn twat. I guess you were interesting while you were around." She said.

Anita's face paled as she let go of her collar, shutting her eyes tight. She did not feel unbearable pain, but instead she felt her heels and toes get wet. She opened her eyes again to find herself only an inch or so lower than where she was when Lovina was about to let her go, and she exhaled a sigh of relief, noting that she was floating on the liquid overlay, much to Lovina's dismay. The queen frowned at her, seeing as she would be harder to dispose of as she had hoped. "Goddammit." Lovina sighed, remembering it was beyond her power to harm those not hell-bound by such means.

"Alright, well since that's not going to work out how I'd like it to, I guess I'll have to deal with you until… how long are you going to be here?" She asked, a scowl on her face.

"Oh, well, um, I don't know exactly, but, uh... until the paperwork gets the seal of approval." Anita said, telling her all she knew about the release date

"We're waiting for _that_?" she groaned, "That can take up to a year! I don't want to have to babysit some dumb little angel- I have enough things to do, let alone watch over _you_." She hissed, malice dripping from every word. Anita had to admit, although inevitable, the malevolence really stung.

"Well… If I have to spend a year down here, I'm glad it's with you." Anita declared in a soft tone, seeing as she'd already gotten on her nerves.

Lovina simply frowned at her, disbelieving what she'd said, although it was good to hear. "yeah, right, don't get too comfortable here, whatever you do." She hissed, but the scowl she wore did soften slightly.


	3. Burning Beneath the Eternal Noontime Sun

A/N: thanks to everyone following this story, please favorite and review if you like it, and if there's something you think I could be doing better, don't be afraid to leave that in a review! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!

In order to keep things as they were, even with her new subservient… guest, Lovina found chores and tasks for Anita to do so she would keep busy and shut up. Clean the tables, scrub the floors, count the jewels in her throne room… meaningless things Lovina didn't actually care if they got done or not. She just wanted to avoid conversation with that damn woman. As much fun as having someone to kiss your feet every conscious hour of the day seemed, it was rather overrated. It wasn't just the compliments, Anita would literally try to kiss her feet.

The monarch of the underworld especially detested this, as her feet were one of the most sensitive areas on her body. Often it seemed she'd pray to the God that had abandoned her to give her a body less sensitive, however that wish was never granted and never would be to her knowledge.

At least Anita was occupied, so she wouldn't have to worry about assault on her toes. At least she didn't reject the meaningless work she gave her, as she had things she needed to do. After all, the dead weren't going to punish themselves, were they? Of course not, for endless years of work far too low for even the mere mortals who were privileged enough to go to heaven, _she, _the firstborn grandchild of the highest god was damned to work down here for eternity. It was humiliating, yet sometimes the torture was satisfying. Condemning those who'd lead lives so filthy and grotesque that they'd rightfully claimed a spot for themselves in the depths of despair and agony had become her forte.

Leaving her lair to go commence the weekly rounds of new punishments, she went forth into the badlands of the afterlife, the soles of her feet becoming stained with the soft red earth beneath her. She decided that she'd make her rounds to the inner circle of hell, the scourge of the earth while they were still wasted oxygen. Of course, they didn't anymore. Lovina took away their oxygen privileges a long time ago. Their hollow faces and frail bodies pressed together like many weeds, staring at her with their lifeless eyes as if asking for sympathy. They'd gotten too much of that already, if you'd asked her.

Raising her omnipotent staff in the air, she decided today's punishment be burning. After the drought they'd experienced last week, it would be especially gruesome, as she planned to deal out temperatures hotter than the sun. Lovina took the bewitched rod, striking it upon the ground sending out infernos into the little puddle of worthless shit stains to the planet they'd once called home. It burned them up into crisps, melting them. The intense torment splayed on their faces made her smile. After all, you'd smile too if you knew what they'd done.

She laughed, taking pleasure from this. Lovina had lessened her control over her staff, not thinking much of it, but that's when the flames got out of control, even for her. They escaped the edges of the pool of wilted faces, crept up on her flickering near she hadn't noticed until her left foot was caught in the scorching grasp of the fire. Quickly she jumped back, letting out eardrum shattering screams, it was already too late though. Her foot had easily suffered third degree burns, and at this rate she wouldn't be able to walk on her two feet back to her dwelling to get proper medical attention. However, the tragedy had not gone unnoticed.

Inside Lovina's castle, Anita was put in charge of the task of taking care of Lovina's pet. Her 'pet' just so happened to be a lioness. Luckily, out of all the big cats she could have chosen she picked the laziest and most docile to humans, so she didn't need to worry too horribly about getting a limb eaten, so long as she kept a respectful distance and kept it well fed. Meanwhile, the cat had just ate and was grooming itself, so Anita had fulfilled her obligations. She heard Lovina's cries of agony and rushed out of the house to go find her. The Queen's cat did absolutely nothing to stop her, and couldn't have cared less.

Outside the dense stone walls, it was hot and dry here, at least ninety degrees. She'd have to find her quick, because she didn't want to stay out in this heat for very long. She ran through the arid and dusty earthen floor, trying to locate where the scream had come from, and it wasn't long before she'd found her ruler hissing from pain as she tried to prop herself up, using her staff as a crutch.

"Your majesty!" she said, rushing to her side, and her eyes found the reddened skin on her foot, shining and bubbled up. "You're hurt!" she pointed out.

"No shit, detective-dumbass." Lovina spat, grimacing.

"I'll help you," she said coming closer, only for Lovina to try and push her away only to lose her balance and cling to her staff to regain it.

"Come on, you're going to melt in this heat before you get back home." She said, putting her hands under her arms and lifting her up and hoisting her over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, goddammit." She said, protesting weakly without doing anything to stop her. "I swear if you do anything perverted I'll-"

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said, beginning her walk back. "How'd you manage that? Your foot."

"We aren't going to talk about it, stronza." She said, watching the distance between herself and the hell pool increase. "It's none of your business anyhow." She'd already decided that would be the end of this conversation.

"That arrogance you're so partial to won't get your foot any better," she retorted, trying to pick up the pace as it'd be best to get a damp cloth on it immediately. "So just calm down, and let me take care of you for now.

Lovina couldn't believe she was talking to her like this, but it seemed like she had no choice but to do things her way for a little bit, as she remembered from Anita's copy of paperwork that she'd had a bit of medical training. Although she didn't want to listen, she was rather fond of having two feet and Anita had more first aid kit practice than she did.

Upon entering Lovina's brimstone palace, she walked her up the spiral staircase for three flights before reaching her bedroom. Anita laid her down on the posh bed Lovina had for herself. She left for the bathroom, grabbing the softest wash cloth she could find, soaking it in cool water before ringing it out before returning to her queen. Propping Lovina's foot up on one of her silk pillows to be just above the level of her heart.

"I hope this doesn't sting too badly," she said, wrapping up her foot with the wet towel to calm the pain slightly and protect it from any infection before she did anything else.

"I don't fucking care if it stings, I just don't want the damn thing falling off!" she said as she Glared up at vaulted ceilings. "I happen to like walking, thank you very much." She hissed.

. . .

Over the next few days, Lovina was particularly irritable over her immobility and had some choice words to call Anita who now acted as her nurse, fetching her food, water and whatever else Lovina wanted. The week had proved to be dull and tedious for the queen, however, Anita found it very enjoyable to spend time with her only company, whom she'd tried to coax conversation out of.

In this deserted wasteland outside, the sun always hung directly overhead at noon no matter how much time had elapsed, so Anita deemed it to be breakfast time whenever she felt it to be fitting. She would march into the self-proclaimed monarch's room every 'morning' delivering a plate of whatever she'd made for breakfast that day.

"Good morning," she'd greet, as chipper as could be, running a hand up and down the queen's exposed arm, only for her to turn over in attempt to go back to sleep. It would take a few minutes to tempt her enough to stay conscious long enough for her to eat. Over time, she found showing her a certain fruit did the best job of getting her to wake up.

"You're always so tired. You should probably start getting to bed sooner." Anita advised, to which Lovina replied to scowling.

"Maybe you should be the one who should stop waking me up so god damned early," she retorted.

Anita stood up making her way over to her tall covered windows, pulling back the velveteen fabric which curtained them, letting the unwelcome light pour in, "Why, it's not early at all, your majesty! In fact, it's noon!" She teased.

At this, Lovina shielded her eyes from the blinding noon rays, hissing. "Fuck you, stronza! It's always noon!" She cursed, "Close those back up!" she demanded, enraged by this sudden illumination.

Anita did as told and watched in satisfaction as Lovina began picking at the food on her plate. She strode back to lay down with her majesty. "Why is it always noon here, my queen?" she asked with a voice containing a pleasantness.

"Don't ask me, not like I wanted it like this." She frowned, taking a bite of her breakfast, gaining a bit more interest in the food before her. "I just rule the place, I didn't make it." She said, half paying attention to Anita's newfound interest in the decrepit scenery.

"Then why don't you change it to something you like better? You might not have made the place, but it's yours, si?" she suggested, tracing circles onto the posh comforter. "I'm sure a place like this didn't just come with some super cool mansion, you must've done this, right?"

"I'm pretty sure making a castle and telling the sun what to do are two very different things," she grumbled, "but I suppose I could try… whenever you let me back on my damn feet." She said, not about to give into Anita's wishes so easily.

It didn't matter that appeasing her wasn't Lovina's goal, Anita grinned brightly clasping both her hands together. "Oh, that'll be fantastic! I hope things turn out like you want!" she cheered with much exuberance to which the queen rolled her eyes. "If it means you'll stop acting like a personal alarm system I'll start walking right now and get it done." She said, loathing her morning wake up routine- well, the breakfast was nice, the ungodly timing was not.

To this, Anita simply laughed and stroked through her hair while admiring her ruler. To this Lovina pouted, "I'm not a pet, stupid, go play with the lion if you want something affectionate." She said, not used to such affections. Although Anita was rather annoying, she did have a point on the celestial conditions, and she did plan on tending to them.


	4. A Sister's Visit and a Need for Intimacy

Lovina, no matter which way or angle you could put her under scrutiny, was indisputably stubborn. Once she had her mind set on doing something, everything in her power would be done until she'd either accomplished said goal, or forgotten about it, so it should have come as no surprise that the first thing she'd set out to do once her foot healed was get that damned sun to move. The day she did, Anita spied on the little queen from one of the windows through drawn curtains. Her antics used in trying to move the sun compromised of, but were not exclusive to, casting various spells at it, yelling at it, groaning at it while pulling her own hair, and taking a nap. Somewhere in the middle of all this, Anita noticed the length of shadows beginning to change in length.

Lovina must've been expecting a more dramatic change, because the subtle movements of the celestial figure didn't appease her, and she came marching back into her dwelling in a huff. "You might as well get used to the sun, because it's not about to go anywhere." She grumbled, to which Anita just smiled pleasantly.

"I don't know what you could be talking about, your majesty. It's already began moving. You can tell by the shadows." She said, gesturing to the aftermath of her afternoon labors.

Upon noticing this, she quickly tried to revoke her ignorant remark, "well, o-of course I knew that!" she lied, "I just meant it'll be a while until sundown!"

The new occurrence of a daily rising and setting sun invoked an unspoken law of sleep scheduling. Anita adjusted easily as she had one set for most of her life, Lovina, however, had gone countless years on end without needing one. Often times, when the sun was down, a sudden rush of melatonin would sweep over Lovina, and in a matter of minutes, she'd fall asleep wherever she was. Often times it would be somewhere obscure, most notably was on the table, the floor, on top of her large cat, and once in the bathtub (not because she was bathing, but for some ungodly reason she thought it'd be a grand place to take a nap).

Because Anita didn't want to deal with a cranky Lovina with a sore back the next day, she'd pick her up whenever she found her like this and bring her to bed. As she'd bring Lovina to her room, Anita would then curl up beside her to go to sleep. Lovina didn't protest except for occasionally kicking her out of bed in the middle of the night, thus creating their new sleeping arrangement.

On one peculiar morning, Anita was awoken by a voice she did not recognize, and would come to know as Felice.

"Lovina~" the voice sang, "sorella, wake up, wake up~" this voice was particularly feminine and airy, and it lulled Anita out of slumber. Upon opening her eyes, she was met with a woman that looked to be in her late teens to early twenties, but had a childlike air about her. Her facial features had an undeniable resemblance to Lovina's and were framed with bouncy caramel colored curls, but somehow softer, more innocent, and it looked like she'd never missed a goodnight's sleep.

Stranger were her wings, yes, that's definitely what they were- only she had about six sets of them. One pearly white set sprawled out from her back, fluttering softly as she hovered over Lovina, another set on each of her hands and a pair on each foot that would flap occasionally, but seemed like they were more for looks then function. Finally, the last pair adorned her head, but they were immobile, and clung to the sides of her head almost like a feathery crown. Albeit, she wasn't like anything a mortal would ever be graced to see, she was undeniably beautiful.

"Sorella you need to get up!" she called once more, only for her to turn over and groan. The angelic figure turned to Anita and asked, "Can you get her up? I have a message for her" she said softly.

Anita nodded and figured it would be in her best interest to be kind to angels. She turned to Lovina and shook her shoulder gently to wake her, "my queen, it's time to wake up and face the day," she cooed, and when she received no response, she tried a different approach, "Lovina, if you don't sit up right now, I will get the spray bottle out."

This elicited a whine before she hesitantly brought herself to sit up and narrow her eyes at her sister. "Felice, you'd better have a damn good reason for getting me up so early," She growled to which her sister nodded.

"I-I've got a message from grandpa for you. He says that he'll have Anita off your hands soon." She stammered, obviously in fear of her elder sibling.

"Hmph. Tell grandpa to get his own ass down here for once if he wants to tell me something." She grumbled, folding her arms. Before lying back down and tucking her head into the crook of Anita's neck in attempts to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

"Nmm, you know he's busy being an all-powerful god and stuff." She said softly, "and I'm sorry he's taking her back so soon, you two look really cute together," She apologized to Lovina's irritation, only to continue, "I hope you won't get too lonely now without your girlfriend. You can always come visit, maybe Grandpa can work something out-"

"Look, you dense twat, she's not my girlfriend! She's just… comfortable." She said, "It's no different to me than if grandpa took one of my pillows, understand?" from her tone of voice, it was obvious there'd be no back and forth of sibling argument, whether it was teasing or not.

Anita waved to Felice as she flew off to return to heaven after being dismissed, before she returned her attention to the queen. She relaxed and hugged her, petting Lovina's hair as she found herself stumbling upon a rare opportunity for the royal queen of Hell to willingly be affectionate towards her. "That's your sister?" she asked.

"Mmhm," was Lovina's half-hearted response.

"Kind of funny, the esteemed queen of hell's little sister's an angel?" she chuckled, "how does something like that happen?" she asked.

"Nnnn… I got kicked out of heaven by God." She said, not too interested in her past."

Anita just giggled and pet her head, "I got kicked out of a lot of places." She said, kissing her forehead.

Lovina smirked, looking up at her, "yeah, like med school for trying to sleep with the professor?" This certainly shut Anita up, making her cheeks redden and her gaze shift away from Lovina's.

"How… How did you know about this…?" she stammered. Unfortunately, the incident Lovina just mentioned wasn't untrue. It certainly wasn't her brightest moment. When she couldn't wrap her head around the complex formulas and equations that the final year and semester of medical school held for her, she thought maybe her professor could find the answers between her thighs.

"Oh, don't think I don't know all about you. When I get bored, I just have to listen for the sounds of desperation and hitting rock bottom, and I usually can find something good to watch in the real world." She said, throwing back these repressed memories in Anita's face.

Anita's bright smile had been wiped from her lips at hearing this. "You don't understand… you don't know how hard I worked for academic and sport scholarship. I didn't have anything to fall back on- I had two dead parents and I needed some kind of job that wasn't living off of tips from the local diner…" she was interrupted by her queen's lips covering her own, which she didn't even consider rejecting.

"Hush. I think it's great you were defying the way things were. There's a reason you're supposed to go to heaven." She said, resting her head back in the crook of Anita's neck, supposing that it might be a good thing Anita was here so she could catch up on all the intimacy she was neglected from. _Might_.

Anita pulled her close into her arms, smiling giddily. Right now, she was holding a powerful being in her arms. One that she could level with. One she could see as a person. One that looked really cute when she was asleep. She would treasure this moment for all of eternity.


End file.
